Wich ever way the tide goes
by Yule Horse
Summary: Jesse doesn't like change nor what comes with it. Unfortunately change likes Jesse. Alternate MPHFPC story line. Contains swear words. I have currently stopped adding to this story.
1. Jesse doesn't like strange

Jesse bolted. He didn't like new people, especially not strange new people and the guy he'd seen with Emma was defiantly that. He fumbled with the door, cold despite the late afternoon sun. He practically fell into his room, no one there. Good. He breathed a sigh of relief. Who was the guy with Emma? Why was he here? More importantly Jesse thought why had Emma, his girlfriend, taken such an interest in him? Emma was very curious but also quite conservative, she all ways had been. Actually, no not all ways. Since Abe. Abe, that was it, the guy in the back yard looked almost exactly like Abe. A few years younger maybe and about half a foot smaller Jesse reckoned. But then again he hadn't seen Abe in what was it?...50 years?. Time wasn't the same in the loop. The guy had the same face, same eyes, he walked the same and had the same feeling about him. The guy must have been American as that's were Abe went. Was he Abe's son? Jesse could only hope this new comer didn't have Abe's enhanced sight abilities. If he did nothing but trouble would come from it. For Jesse at least. Jesse flopped on to the bed shaking slightly from adrenalin. To calm himself Jesse looked in the mirror his reflection of messy black hair, teal eyes and rugged emo(-ish) clothes looked right back at him. He walked over to his closet and opened it and reached through the clothes till his hand came to rest on the door knob concealed there he turned it and pushed. Miss Peregrine had this made when they'd learnt more about his peculiar ability, it was an entrance that lead to a private beach on a small island some were. He had never under stood how it worked. What mattered was that it did. Jesse walked through the door closing it behind him he stripped of his black skinny jeans and dove into the water. It was warm. He swam out farther watching the white sand and palm trees on the shore become a distant memory. When he was sufficiently far out he made his change his legs merged into a tail and the slits on his neck opened to gills. This was why he had to dress the way he did, the red marks of his closed gills could be passed off as whip marks so they (him and Miss Peregrine) had come up with a fake back story for about him. The story went that Miss peregrine had found him abandoned in a dock yard (that much was true) but when she picked him up to take him to the home a man had come out of a nearby building with a whip and started shouting. Miss Peregrine, once sure of what had happened, had turned into a bird violently pecked the man then taken Jesse to the home and due to his child hood trauma Jesse had never been the same again and now couldn't access his peculiar ability. But was still in danger from the whites. In reality however Miss Peregrine had found him tail and all. She then decided that his peculiar ability wasn't suitable for use in front of the others, because in _'Tales of the Peculiar'_ it was said people with this ability were often evil. Miss P thought it would probably hinder his chances of friendship with the other children. She was probably right. She normally was. He swam yet further down. The ocean bed was teaming with life. Further along there was a reef, Jesse had never gone past it as the pressure was too much but, apart from that the whole perimeter of the island was his. He was quite territorial partly because he had half animalistic sense and feelings but also because he liked having a home, being abandoned. He didn't remember much before Miss. Peregrines only that it was very different. Again he didn't like different. He was no fan of change. He had been swimming for some time now. It was normally dinner soon. He got to meet the new child. Whoop-de-do.


	2. Bomb!

Jesse ran down the stairs. He didn't need any questions to be asked of him. If he was 10 minutes late for dinner questions would be asked. He got down just in time to see Abe 2.0 try to sit on Millard. Millard was not happy. Abe 2.0 was introduced as Jacob Portman. Abe 2.0, no, Jacob gave him a strange look, but then Jacob shrugged it off probably dismissing it as his mind playing tricks as he'd just discovered a world of peculiar children. Every one introduced themselves Jesse stuck to his usual, ' _I'm so traumatised'_ routine and seemed to just about get it past the new guy. He intentionally didn't speak as he didn't know what of the white, loop and hollow situation this boy had been let in on; waking up to this then having mermaids talk battle strategy might really do that guy in. Jesse ate his usual fish stew. He had been hoping to get off early but he wasn't so lucky, Olive decided to show the new guy the loop reset. Jesse hated it, what if something went wrong? What if they all got blasted to smithereens? That would be a big change. (casually runs a 4 minute mile in the opposite direction). Have you ever heard that writing a diary helps sort your thoughts and fears, yeah not so much... Jesse had tried; failed, tried; failed. It had never worked out most likely because things like this raced through the one-way system of his head when he was stressed also he came up with metaphors like 'one-way system of his head'. Fun. The boom of the now familiar bomb drop shook him back to reality. (Note to readers: It is a horrible thing getting use to the sound of a bomb drop, try not to make this an everyday thing!) An explosion of colour hit the sky like a slap to the face which it quite literally was, as the sky exploded Millard slapped him. He wasn't sure why but then he noticed he'd been slowly leaning toward Emma like a creep. He gave Millard (or where he assumed Millard) was a thumbs up. The children gasped in wonder at the bomb. Their gas masked faces lit up. In the excitement Jesse manged to slip away in through the cold, damp night to the cold, damp house. 


	3. Black skinny jeans weren't desinged for

Once he was inside Jesse turned to the staircase. "Are you ok?", it was Emma. "Yes. I'm just feeling a bit off today. I guess the new kid intimidates me…" although he said it with a tone of sarcasm they both knew there was a deeper truth to it. "I know you don't n like new people but make an effort. He seems like a nice guy." She sounded desperate. "A nice guy who looks like Abe my girlfriend ex and MY girlfriend has taken a special interest in!" "Oh! Shut up! You seem to forget your dating your dead brothers' girlfriend!" "Abe was no brother to me!" "Go kill yourself! You weren't the only one he abandoned!" "Emma your acting not at all like yourself " Emma's pupils began to melt away revealing a pearly white abyss. In that second Jesse stopped thinking, stopped blinking, stopped breathing and for a split second stopped living. He couldn't hurt Emma even if he now knew this wasn't really her. If there ever was an Emma. The girl's hands set ablaze. A cruel smile played on her lips. Jesse began to shout but the lack of oxygen soon stopped him. The fire was eating away at the air gulping it down, consuming it. Jesse's brain was working overtime. Need air. Need to stop fire. Need to get away. Then it struck him. He tore up the stairs like hell was chasing him. His throat was dry. Emma's flames a sponge to all moister. He saw his door. He bolted through charging to his closet. His black hair clung to his face drenched in sweat. One things for sure black skinny jeans were not designed for running. He felt for the handle the smooth cool metal a stranger to his touch. He burst on to the beach, and dove into the waves. His body changed as he impacted the water. He could just stay down here for ever. Eating kelp. Sinking ships. Swimming.

A crash broke through his deluded fantasy. He burst through the surface. Someone had broken the door down. Emma was passed out on the beach. Shit. He thought. Shit. It was a prank he dove back under the waves but it was too late. He'd been seen.


End file.
